


Tension

by rosievandijck



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava's social skills aren't perfect but we don't blame her, F/F, I'll make up for it in the end, I'm soft for Avalance okay, I'm sorry for the Angst, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosievandijck/pseuds/rosievandijck
Summary: "All I'm saying is that you can't stay on the Waverider forever.""So you propose I leave everyone on my team, who have become my family members behind?"--The evening that they were meant to enjoy together had turned into what some might call a disaster. Now that Neron and Tabitha had been dealt with, Sara and Ava finally had some spare time, so they had decided to go on a date. This meant doing silly things like going out for dinner, taking a hike or doing a wine taste and afterwards have a good time back home. However this evening that plan was going sideways. As they were sitting in the Japanese restaurant Ava had picked, they realised this wasn't the best way to get their frustration at the previous couple of weeks out. Even though it had been nice to spend some time together, as soon as Ava brought up work things started to get a little tensed between them - and not in a good way.





	Tension

"With Neron and Tabitha gone, how long do you think you'll stay on the Waverider?" Ava asked nonchalantly she put a sushi roll in her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Sara hadn't thought about leaving at all. It hadn't even occurred to her that someday she'd quit her job as captain of the Waverider. She hadn't really done anything but fix time and take people and creatures back to where they belong.

"I was thinking, maybe I could offer you a job at the Time Bureau."

As if leaving the Waverider wasn't crazy enough.

"Ava, you know me, you know what I'm like. I could never fit in with the people there."

Sara was baffled by the things her girlfriend was suggesting. If it hadn't been for the serious look on her face, she would've thought she was joking.

"Babe, I'm not asking you to make up your mind right now. I just think it's something you should consider."

"Do you even know what you're asking me to do?"

She had a hard time keeping her voice down and making sure they wouldn't bother the other guests.

"All I'm saying is that you can't stay on the Waverider forever."

"So you propose I leave everyone on my team, who have become my family members behind?"

"Sara, that's not what I mean to say and you know it."

Ava put her hand on her girlfriend's hand to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"This was a bad idea," Sara said with a pained undertone in her voice. She dropped her fork on her plate and left. Right now she had neither the energy or the want to properly finish their evening.

As Ava watched Sara leave she had to try hard to hold back tears. Even though she had anticipated a negative response, she hadn't expected it to be this heavy. It hurt, knowing she had made her feel bad. That was, of course, never her intention. She finished her meal, her head down in order to cover up her face, and put down the right amount of money on the table.

In an alley, making sure no one would see her disappear, she pulled out her time courier and opened up a portal to the Waverider. As she boarded the ship, was greeted by the ever friendly voice of Gideon.

"Good evening, miss Sharpe. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay," Ava turned down the concern, "I'm just here for Sara."

"The captain has not been to the Waverider ever since the two of you left together."

This caught Ava by surprise.

"You don't happen to know where she is right now, do you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say this with absolute certainty, but I believe she is in you apartement."

"Thanks, Gideon."

Ava opened a portal to her place and left. She found Sara lying on the couch. Her girlfriend had replaced the red dress she had been wearing for their date with an oversized hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. Ironically, the hoodie had the Time Bureau logo embroidered on it.

Sara looked up and her eyes met Ava's.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Ava sat down on the couch, next to her girlfriend's head.

"I look like a homeless person next to you, in your fancy dress," Sara joked.

Ava chuckled. "You still look great."

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you there. I just needed a minute," she apologised immediately.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have brought that up all of the sudden."

Sara leaned her head against Ava's outer thigh, a sign that she wasn't mad anymore. Ava relaxed at her touch. She gently stroked her hair as her thoughts drifted off.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Sara broke the silence.

"About you leaving the Legends?"

Sara nodded.

"Maybe I didn't make this clear, but of course I'm not asking you to leave them right away. I know they're your family and you would never abandon them. What I meant to tell you is that I think you won't be their captain for the rest of your life and you should think about your future. Post-Legends."

"Is that all?" Sara asked.

Even though what Ava said made sense, she knew there was something more. She sat up straight so she could look her in the eye. Ava seemed hesitant, as if she wanted to tell her something but didn't know how.

"Ava, talk to me."

"A few days ago, when we were fighting Neron and Tabitha," Ava started, "I saw you with that dragon..."

Sara was quiet, encouraging Ava to continue.

"Out of nowhere I got this terrible feeling. When I saw you lying on the ground, defeated by the dragon which was about to kill you."

"Except it didn't."

"But it could have. If little Zari hadn't shown up-"

"Ava, stop it," she interrupted her. "You shouldn't think about that. I'm still here. I got lucky."

"Exactly. You got lucky. That's what you always do. But there will be a moment when you don't. At some point you-"

Sara interrupted her again. This time not with words, though, but with a kiss. She pressed her lips on hers as a means of reassurance.

For a few seconds Ava allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, but then she pulled away.

"It's just that I love you a lot, Sara. I can't lose you. That moment reminded me of everything we have together and I don't even want to imagine what I would do if that somehow came to an end."

It was Sara's first time seeing Ava this vulnerable. She was opening up in a way that she never had before. Of course it hurt, what she was saying, but on the other hand it felt good that someone cared that much about her. Ava really loved her, which was something she had underestimated for a long time.

"I'll be careful, Ava, I promise."

Ava knew this was all she would get. Sara was never going to be completely safe, and that's something she just had to accept.

"Okay."

Ava leaned closer to Sara and rested her forehead against hers, her hands placed on her cheeks. Ava could feel her warm breath against her skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment to the fullest. The tension between them was building up. Ava could hardly contain herself anymore. Slowly, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed her gently. The familiar taste of her lips made Ava smile.

"What?" Sara whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"You goober."

As they continued their kissing went from softly to passionately. Sara took the lead. Careful not to hurt her, she pushed her Ava down on the couch. She swung her leg over to her girlfriend's other side so she could sit down on her hips. Then she leant closer to hear face and granted her another kiss.

Ava cupped her face in her hands, but Sara wouldn't let her. With her right hand she took one of Ava's hands, intertwined their fingers and pinned her to the couch.

"Let me do the work, baby."

 


End file.
